


Гетеросексуалист

by fandom Rus_Rock 2020 (rrfb2020)



Series: Спецквест команды Рус_рока: кинки и фетиши [1]
Category: Rock Music RPF, Агата Кристи | Agatha Christie (Band), Русский рок | Russian Rock - Fandom
Genre: Crossdressing, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, Incest, M/M, Slice of Life, fandom Rus_Rock 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrfb2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rus_Rock%202020
Summary: Что важнее — обёртка или содержимое?___АвторПиво Вадика  (на фикбуке)
Relationships: Вадим Самойлов/Глеб Самойлов
Series: Спецквест команды Рус_рока: кинки и фетиши [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Гетеросексуалист

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Гетеросексуалист](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/682810) by Агата Кристи. 



> Работа выполнена для команды Рус_рока на спецквест по теме кинки и фетиши. Кинк на кроссдрессинг.

Идея кажется откровенно дурацкой, только с буквой «м» в начале характеристики и «д» в середине. Глеб, как часовой, стоит за дверью и мается, изредка поскрёбывая по ней ногтями.

— Прекрати, — прикрикивает Вадим, прилежно собирая отросшие и подкрашенные в яркий иссиня-чёрный цвет волосы в сложную французскую косу.

Сначала казалось, что это будет просто — в конце концов, Вадим несколько лет назад успешно собирал жиденькие волосёнки собственной дочери в сложные причёски, чтобы другие девочки в садике завидовали. Но он уже по третьему кругу переплетает, чтобы ничего нигде не выбивалось, — и безрезультатно. Проклятый скрежет ногтей на грани слуха заставляет то и дело дёргаться.

— Я вообще не выйду сегодня отсюда, если это продолжится! — угрожающе рычит в сторону двери Вадим, чуть не испортив свою работу в очередной раз.

В коридоре раздаётся тяжкий вздох.

Закончив с косой, Вадим принимается за остальные приготовления.

Он аккуратно красится — не так, как делал это раньше для концертов. Тогда важно было сделать черный акцент на веки и поразить публику яркостью и кичем. Сейчас макияж выглядит гораздо более естественно — если можно так говорить о гриме на мужском лице.

Тени неброские, чуть серебристые. Минимум подводки. Ресницы подкрашены еле-еле — Вадим очень боится, что не сможет без комочков, а потому скуп на тушь. Зато губы — графично яркие, как с американских постеров времен его юности.

И, наконец, платье — не слишком открытое, струящееся, спокойного тёмно-синего оттенка. Синие туфли в тон — еле-еле удалось такие найти.

Пока Вадим наблюдает за своим отражением в зеркале, дверь вновь начинают терзать. Скрежет заставляет поморщиться.

Глеб, не особенно стесняясь, канючит из коридора, будто не тридцать с хвостищем оболтусу, а едва-едва пятнадцать стукнуло:

— Где ты там? Вадик, вылазь!

— Жди! Уже скоро.

Образ получается, на вкус Вадика, комический, но хотя бы не слишком пошлый. Хорошо, что парик не нужен. Но в вырезе платья видна волосатая грудь, а из коротких рукавов торчат мускулистые волосатые руки. Это, разумеется, портит впечатление.

— Всё! — Он открывает дверь, выдыхая.

— О-о-о! — протягивает Глеб. Захлёбывается и повторяет, набрав в лёгкие побольше воздуха: — О!

Больше не говорит ничего, недоверчиво оглядывая французскую барышню с мощными мужскими руками и почти полностью отсутствующей грудью при немалого объёма формах. У Глеба, как это часто с ним случается, не хватает слов. Остаются одни голые эмоции.

Вадик тоже ощущает себя голым, а не в одежде, хоть и женской.

— Ну? — Он нетерпеливо хватает брата за плечи. — Ты доволен?

Глеб медленно поворачивает голову набок. Затем выпутывается из рук, отскакивает на пару шагов, обходит Вадима по кругу, натыкаясь невидяще то на шкаф, то на подставку для зонтов. Прикидывает так и эдак, цокая языком. Легонько поворачивает брата, хватает тут и там. Не удержавшись, щиплет за обтянутую платьем ягодицу. А потом придвигается вплотную к Вадику и тянется вверх, к его губам, которые из-за туфель на каблуках теперь находятся гораздо выше, чем обычно.

— Нра-авится, — выдыхает Глеб прямо в чужой рот. 

— Может, ты и правда гетеросексуалист? — спрашивает Вадим позже, уже без платья и без косы, с потёкшей косметикой. 

— Не-а, — по-кошачьи бодается ему в плечо лбом брат, — Я вадимосексуалист.


End file.
